The invention relates to improvements in feed pumps for vehicle brake systems.
Shaft-driven feed pumps having pump pistons for anti-skid brake systems are known which on the intake side feed the brake fluid, cut off by a regulating valve of the anti-skid brake system, back from a low-pressure reservoir to the pressure system. The feed pumps of known design have the disadvantage that the pressure system is subject to pressure peaks during the compression stroke of the feed pump piston, and no brake fluid is pumped during the intake stroke of the pump piston.